High-density optical disks capable of recording and storing large-capacity digital data, e.g., digital versatile disks (DVDs), have been widely supplied. The DVDs are large-capacity recording mediums capable of permanently recording and storing not only high-quality digital audio data, but also high-quality moving picture data.
A DVD includes a data stream recording area for recording a digital data stream such as moving picture data, and a navigation data recording area for recording navigation data needed for controlling a playback operation for the moving picture data.
Thus, a typical DVD player first reads the navigation data recorded on the navigation data recording area if the DVD is seated in the player, stores the read navigation data in a memory provided in the player, and reads and reproduces the moving picture data recorded on the data stream recording area using the navigation data.
The DVD player reproduces the moving picture data recorded on the DVD, such that a user can reproduce and view high-quality moving pictures recorded on the DVD, etc.
An interactive digital versatile disk (I-DVD) standardization work of which is recently ongoing is a DVD on which information (referred to as “control or additional contents” or “ENAV data”) associated with the playback of audio/video (A/V) data recorded on the I-DVD, in the form of a file written in hypertext markup language (HTML) or Uniform Resource Identifiers (URIs) for the file, has been additionally recorded, and on which the A/V data recorded is reproduced according to the user's interactive request. Where I-DVDs are commercialized, the supply of contents through digital recording mediums will be more prevalent.
However, after the I-DVD on which additional contents or URIs for acquiring the additional contents are recorded, is manufactured once, it is difficult for corresponding additional contents to be updated. That is, in order for the additional contents to be appropriately updated, contents of files linked to the URIs recorded on the previously manufactured I-DVD must be updated. Furthermore, in order for the file contents to be appropriately updated, a back-up operation for previous version-based files must be carried out and the previous files must be deleted, and new files having previous file names are generated in relation to their URIs.
In this case, when the I-DVD is reproduced, a download request for the new files having the previous file names at the previous location is made, and new contents are acquired. However, there is a problem in that a back-up operation, a deletion operation and a new file generation operation are complex in relation to each file.